


Swimming Is One Option

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming is a fun activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Is One Option

"Race you in!" The two tall boys took off towards the famous Palm Woods pool, James in the lead. He let out a loud whoop as he flung himself into the clear water just seconds before Kendall.

As they both resurfaced, the brunet boy grinned widely. "Ha, I won. Now.." He swam over to the blond, wrapping his arms around his waist. "What's my prize?"

Kendall rests his hands against the tan boy's toned chest, watching the water droplets run down the golden skin. "That depends on what you want."

"Well, I was thinking.." With each word uttered, the taller boy leaned in closer until their lips were touching. The soft kiss soon turned a little more heated, both boys fighting for control, which James eventually won as well.

A couple throats clearing casued the two to pull apart, a faint blush dusting each of their cheeks. "I guess we should swim like we came out here to do." James nodded his head in agreement, before moving away from the shorter boy. He swam backwards on his back, his eyes staying on the blond in his line of sight.

Kendall smiled before ducking under the water, and swimming to the other end of the pool. The tan boy's eyes couldn't help but follow his outline under the surface. He loved watching the way the suns rays reflected of his back, making little designs from the ripples of the pool.

As he came up for air, the blond noticed the brunet's stare and smirked. He leaned back against the wall of the pool, letting the water droplets slide down his chest. James' eyes followed each one as they disappeared back into the pool, licking his lips in a wanting way.

In an instant, the look on the pretty boy's changed to one of lust and need. Kendall new that look well, and he climbed out of the pool and headed over to the loungers, grabbing his towel to dry off. As he wrapped the fabric around his waist, he gave his boyfriend a wink and headed into the lobby, giving a seductive sway of his hips to play with him a little.

A small groan escaped the lips of the boy left in the pool. Kendall did this on purpose. He knew exactly what turned him on and used it against him. Quickly he climbed out of the pool, and followed the same pattern of his blond boyfriend, grabbing his towel and drying off before following after him. Their afternoon swim long forgetten with the thrills of what he knew was awaiting him in 2J.


End file.
